


Liar

by Fantasyeverything



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Formula 1, Formula One, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Lies, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything
Summary: Daniel wants to know what Max really feels and he wishes that Max can no longer lie. But he didn't think the wish would actually come true ...Or: Max can only tell the truth, and that causes problems.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Liar

Max and Daniel had been dating for several months now. They were super happy together, but there was a small problem. Max Verstappen could not handle his emotions very well. That was one of the things he got for free from father Jos, of course. Max loved Daniel, but he didn't admit it. He didn't like to talk about his relationship, and he'd never said the famous words "I love you." 

Daniel hated this, but he accepted his boyfriend. Max's other friends, such as Charles and Lando, were not told how much they meant to the Dutchman. But everyone was used to this. Max kept all his thoughts and feelings inside.

Until one evening the group of five arrived at Max and Dan's apartment. It was late night and they were going to watch a Christmas movie. Typically something for the month of December. Pierre and Charles lay together on one side of the couch, while Dan and Max lay on the other. George and Alex were on a pillow on the floor, and Lando was in a chair to the left.

"I'm really going to cry when that dog dies," muttered Alex.

George nodded and held his boyfriend tight. "That is not going to happen."

When the dog finally died, some drivers started to sob.

Lando sobbed between Alex and George, so that he got attention too. Pierre also shed a tear. Daniel looked questioningly at Max, but he was staring at the screen without emotion.

Daniel frowned, "Doesn't that death affect you Maxy?"

Max shrugged, "It's just a dog."

Max immediately got four angry looks. "Just a dog?!" Lando shouted. He tried to get up, but George stopped him. "Ssssh," hushed George.

Daniel had said nothing more about it, but he was sure his boyfriend had felt something. He loved dogs. When everyone had gone home and the couple was in bed together, Daniel started a conversation with the Dutchman.

"Maxy, can I ask you something?"

Max frowned and put his book down, so he could focus on Daniel. "Yes?"

"You can be honest about your feelings and thoughts. You don't have to lie or be quiet."

Max frowned even deeper, "I'm honest." But Max knew deep down that that was a lie.

Daniel nodded, not elaborating on Max's lie. "Okay, but I mean it. You can say anything to me and our friends. Be honest."

Max kissed the Australian on the cheek, "always." Then he turned to go to sleep. Once he was asleep, the Australian was still awake. Daniel sighed and looked at his boyfriend. "I wish he had to tell the truth and not lie anymore," he whispered to himself. Then Daniel also went to sleep and did not see that there was a shooting star in the sky….

The next morning Max woke up with a mega headache. He had slept terribly. He turned to hug his boyfriend. But Daniel was already awake and looked at the Dutchman in amazement. "Are you awake already?"

Max nodded and wanted to say that he had just woken up, but those weren't the words that came out of his mouth. "I slept very badly and have a headache."

Max's eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth. Did he really say he had a headache? Normally he kept such things secret. Daniel was confused too, but that surprised look was replaced by a concerned one. "I'm going to get you painkillers."

Daniel got out of bed, while Max was still there in bed amazed. Words came out of his mouth that were not meant to be. His boyfriend soon returned and Max happily took the painkillers.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked the Australian. Max nodded, but replied "no."

His boyfriend frowned, "yes or no?" 

Max didn't know what to do, his voice didn't cooperate

"My head still hurts," said Max honestly.

Daniel gave his boyfriend a kiss, "That's not nice. Shall we have breakfast together?"

Max took a sigh of relief and said, "yes please."

Max sat down at the table while Daniel made an egg for him. He was in the mood for an egg. Then they sat down to have breakfast together.

"We have to go to the track, all media stuff." Daniel muttered.

Max sighed, "I really don't feel like it. I hate all those interviews."

Daniel started to laugh, "Gosh, you got a strong opinion." Max didn't get it. He didn't want to admit that he hated all those interviews.

"Daniel?" Max asked suddenly. He was a little scared

His boyfriend chewed his last piece of bread, "yes?"

"Could you ask me something that I often don't want to answer?"

Daniel frowned, why would Max want that? "Yes sure, what do you really think of Charles?"

Max wanted to answer that Charles is an annoying friend, but that was not what came out of his mouth. "He's one of my best friends and I love him just the way he is."

Daniel's eyes widened in amazement, "what is happening?"

Max stood up, "I don't get it! I can't lie anymore, I only speak the truth."

Daniel's gaze darkened, "how?" Then he remembered his wish from the night before, "oh no."

Max walked over to his boyfriend, "what? What do you know?"  
Daniel laughed, "I made a wish yesterday that I wish you were telling the truth and not telling lies anymore."

Max was shocked by this and stamped on the floor, "what have you done ?!"

This made Daniel laugh even more, "how was I supposed to know that it would come true?”

Max was speechless, he just couldn't lie anymore. Max always hid the truth, to make others feel better. "Daniel, I think you are really stupid." Daniel's eyes widened because he knew Max was telling the truth. He immediately laughed. "Oh poor Maxy."

Max glared at his boyfriend, "Oh Daniel, I don't want to go to the track."

Daniel shook his head laughing, "We have to, because we have interviews. In fact, we have to go now!" Daniel packed up and ran to the car. Max slowly followed. He really didn't feel like doing this.

Once on the track, Daniel kissed Max for the last time. "I've got an interview, I'll see you later baby."

Max nodded, "I will miss you very much." Another thing he didn't want to admit. 

He saw Daniel blush, why was he blushing? "That's very sweet Max, thank you."

Max nodded, didn't he say things like that to his boyfriend? He thought of them often. He watched his boyfriend walk away to the Renault motorhome. Meanwhile, Max walked through the paddock to Red Bull.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, startled he turned around. There was Charles grinning, "Hey Maxy."

Max rolled his eyes, "I don't like you calling me that."

Charles laughed, "You like it."

This made Max laugh, Charles really had no idea. "Believe me, I really don't like it, otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

His friend started to frown, "what do you mean?"

Max sighed, he probably had to admit it to Charles. "I can't lie anymore, because of Daniel's wish. Believe me, ask me anything."

Charles began to grin, "When was the last time you had sex? Who came first? Who has the biggest dick, you or Daniel?"

Max rolled his eyes again. He could have expected such questions. "Yesterday, I came first and Daniel has the biggest dick. Oh and you ARE the biggest dick."

Charles laughed, "Okay I believe you."

"I don't know what to do Charles, I hate this. When will this go away?" Max almost started to cry. His friend sighed and put his arms around Max. "It's stupid, but also very funny."

Max hit Charles on the head and walked away. Behind him he could still hear the Ferrari driver laughing behind him. 

When Max walked into the Red Bull garage, he was shocked at how quickly Christian approached him. "Max where were you? You have to go to an interview with Alex." Max was shocked, he was not ready to give an interview! This was really not going to end well.

He walked with Alex to the two chairs that were already ready. He saw that Daniel was there now, this gave him a warm feeling.

"You are after the Renault drivers," said a press officer.

Alex nodded and nudged Max. "Why is your boyfriend grinning at you like that?" he whispered. Max shook his head. He didn't feel like explaining it again. Alex whispered, because only Max's friends and some bosses knew they were a couple. They weren't out to the world yet. Oh and Max hoped he could keep it that way.

When the interview with Renault was over, Max and Alex walked over to the seats. Daniel sat in a corner, probably waiting for the interview with Max to be over.

"Max and Alex, how is the season going for you so far?"

Alex answered honestly, he expected more from it. The car couldn't keep up, unfortunately.

"And for you Max?"

Max nodded, "Same for me."

He felt Daniel's eyes on his skin.

The interviewer had clearly hoped for something more. He went on to the next question. "Alex, how is your private life now?"

Alex smiled and tried to avoid the question, "I'm fine. I wish I saw my family a little more."

"And do you miss your family Max?"

Everyone looked at Max expectantly. Max doubted how to answer, but of course there was no other option. "I miss everyone except my dad." 

Everyone looked shocked at the Dutchman and Max didn't know what to do either. He started to shake and looked at Daniel in a panic. He wanted to get up, but the interviewer continued. "Why don't you miss your father? There were rumors that you didn't have contact with him anymore."

Max nodded, "That's right." He had to go, he really had to go.

"Why are you out of contact with him?"

Daniel wanted to walk to the interviewer, but Max had already answered. "He didn't accept my relationship."

Alex didn't know where to look. Surprised, he looked at his teammate and then back at the Australian. Was he supposed to do something? Was this planned with Christian?

"You are in a relationship? With whom?" the interviewer asked, surprised.

It was too late, Max couldn't lie. He couldn't keep quiet or lie. "With Daniel."

Everyone turned to the Australian, who stared at the Dutchman with wide eyes. He got up and pulled Max away from this interview. Was this live? What had happened?

"I'm sorry Dan," Max cried as he was pulled along.

Daniel let go of his boyfriend when they were in a locked room. "Maxy, what happened?" 

Max was now crying louder, "you were there! I couldn't lie because of your stupid wish."

Daniel did not know what to do and put his arms around the Dutchman. "Sssh, it will be okay. Maybe this is a good thing, at least everyone will know."

Max shook his head, "Christian is going to hate me."

"No, he supported Seb too."

Max stared at the floor. Did the other drivers hate him now?

"Everyone is going to hate me," he whispered.

Daniel laughed, "Maxy, Seb and Kimi are together, Charles and Pierre are in a relationship, just like Alex and George. And I don't think Lando is completely straight either. They really aren't going to hate you."

Max laughed, "And Lewis with Valtteri."

Daniel nodded, "everyone is super gay here. We're just the first to say it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Daniel opened the door. There stood Lando, Charles, Pierre, Alex and George. They all looked at Max a bit uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" Lando asked.

Max wanted to say yes but of course said, "No, not at all."

Charles sighed, "Max can't lie anymore because of Daniel's wish. It's true, believe me."

Everyone frowned, "That explains what happened during the interview," muttered Alex.

"You can’t lie anymore?" George asked in surprise.

Max shook his head, "no."

"Max did you eat the last sausage roll yesterday?" George asked. Max rolled his eyes. This was what George wanted to know? "Yes."

George clapped his hands, "I told you Pierre! It wasn't me."

Everyone laughed and gave Max a hug. Max sighed with relief, "I love you fools."

There was a moment of silence, Max never said that things were disturbing. Then Lando said, "duh." 

Alex interrupted the good moment with a cough. "Christian wanted to speak to you both."

Max and Daniel nodded and walked hand in hand to Christian's office. There was the Redbull boss. He smiled at the two drivers. "Sit down." Max and Daniel nodded and sat on the red chairs. Max was very nervous, could he keep his job?

"Congratulations to you guys, but why did you choose this moment to publicize your relationship?”

Daniel looked at Max smiling, "It was not planned."

Christian nodded, "I accept you guys, you know that. Everyone knows about Seb and Kimi too, so the paddock won't be that big of a deal. I think the fans will be very happy for you too. Next time, you tell me things like this. "

They both nodded in relief. "I'm not getting fired?" Max asked nervously.

Christian frowned, "Of course not. You are a future world champion."

Daniel laughed, "yes you are."

Max smiled, "thank you."

They walked out of the office together on their way to their friends. They were going to watch another movie today, Max deserved that.

"This day was awful," murmured Daniel. They were all watching a movie and were recovering.

Max shook his head, "It was okay in the end."

Charles looked at the two proudly, "Maybe Pierre and I should come out too."

Pierre spat his Coke, "really?"

Charles smiled and cleaned the sofa, "really."

Alex shook his head, "I'm not ready yet, George."

George stroked his boyfriend's head, "I'll wait."

Lando took a bite of the cake, "Me and Michael have sex every day, but he doesn't dare to have a relationship with me because of Daniel."

Daniel just took a bite of the cake and spat it on the carpet. "You and Michael? Wait?"

Max had to laugh very hard, "I expected this already."

Daniel was baffled, and looked from Max to Lando. "Michael?"

Lando shrugged, "I'll say you're okay with us getting into a relationship."

Daniel was silent and picked up his phone to call his best friend, "I'll be right back!"

After that night, Max and Daniel were in bed together. Max was in his boyfriend's arms, wonderful. "Lando and Michael, how?" Daniel asked in surprise.

Max laughed, "They hang out a lot baby."

"As long as they don't break each other's hearts, it's fine."

Max rolled his eyes, "I love you."

Daniel now looked surprised at the Dutchman. "You've never said those words and it took a spell for me to hear them."

Max laughed, "I love you very much Daniel and I never want to lose you again."

"I hope that wish never goes away," Daniel sighed.

What Daniel didn't know was that the wish had stopped working when they all went to watch a movie. He had been telling the truth for several hours, while he could also lie. Max couldn't understand this wish or spell. But he had learned a lot about himself.

He loved his friends and boyfriend, and he could say that more to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! and please leave a comment!
> 
> Oh and I love kudos too :)


End file.
